Mission: Taking Over HSM
by truly unruly
Summary: Sequel to What Do They REALLY Think?. Our alter-egos discover it's their destiny to corrupt High School Musical. No character is safe...UPDATE! Chpt 10: It was coming eventually. The final chapter is up! Complete.
1. Learning of the Prophesy

_AN: HSM isn't ours. We just destroy it. :D GET THIS! In the past few months, Actress has changed her name about 8 million times! Now, she is NOT Actress, but "A Rose By Any Other Name36", otherwise known as Rose. I, Pluto, like that. The planet and the rose! :D_Anyway_, __italics_ means that Rose is talking and **bold **means Pluto's talking (_booooooo!_).

_Chapter Summary__: In which there is far too much unnecessary detail._

* * *

**Mission: Taking Over HSM**

_Learning of the Prophesy_

The night was dark, the twinkling stars covered by quilts of grey clouds. There was a mist littering the ground around the old, abandoned warehouse; a mist broken by two people making their way towards the warehouse. They were tall for teenagers, with coats wrapped tightly around their bodies. The shorter of the two shuddered against the cold, whilst the taller reached the entrance to the warehouse, and tried to tug open the door. She cursed under her breath upon finding it locked, and she took a step back, lifting her foot and kicking the door with a powerful force. It splintered and burst open, and the girl whooped happily as she entered the large room. It stretched so far, neither girl could see the other end due to the darkness. The ground was covered in grubby wooden floorboards, and a couple of lights hung from the ceilings. Only one was alight, and even that one was dim and kept flickering on and off. The windows were either dirty or broken, and the teenagers made their way across the room. Before long, a large television came into view, its screen a bright blue. A DVD player sat beside it, with a DVD box on top of it. As the girls walked, one stood on a controller, and the screen flicked into life, playing a familiar song.

"We're all in this together, once we know, that we are, we're all stars and we see that…"

The girls reached the screen, and one sat, glued to the sight of a dancing Lucas Grabeel, whilst the other grabbed the DVD box. She opened her mouth and said…

_"Who the devil is putting all this unnecessary detail about our adventure in an abandoned warehouse into our story??"_

A Rose By Any Other Name36 (from here on known as Rose) laughed and chucked the "High School Musical" box aside, and pulled her coat off, freeing her bouncy, curly blonde hair. Her blue eyes traveled the room before landing on her sister, PlutoForPlanethood04.

_"Pluto…"_

**"Look, Rose. Watch Ryan dance…"**

_"Oh, for God's sake! RESTRAINING ORDER!"_

**"RYAAAAAAAAAAN!"**

Rose hung her head and pulled Pluto's coat off of her. Pluto looked exactly the same, except she was an inch shorter in height and her hair was straighter and pulled into a neat ponytail. Currently, Rose's twin was sitting on the floor in tears, rocking back and forth and crying **"Ryan, Ryan, Ryan…"**

Rose sat beside her and grabbed the DVD controller, pressing 'Menu'. She then pointed it and pressed 'PLAY'.

_"Let's watch this from the beginning --"_

She couldn't finish, as suddenly the movie froze on the opening credits, showing the red and white title 'HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL'. From the top of the television set arose a red and gold mist and it flashed a purple colour as a high-pitched and squeaky voice boomed, "PLUTO AND ROSE!!"

Both girls shrieked and clung to each other.

Suddenly, a huge black head arose from the cloud. It had rounded ears protruding from the top of its circular head and a pointed nose coloured pink. It had white circles for eyes with black dots for pupils, and white gloves with red shorts.

Hold on…!

_"Mickey Mouse??" _

**"Oh! The God of Disney!"**

Both girls squealed in delight at the sight of the large mouse, whilst he groaned.

"Look, I am here to tell you of a prophesy…"

_"I never expected him to be this…'Harry Potter'-ey!!"_

"Shut up! Anyway, the mission…is to…go into 'High School Musical'!"

**"You what? Are you seriously telling us to **_**corrupt **_**HSM?"**

"Who said anything about _corrupting_? I said go in there!"

_"Well, of course we're going to corrupt it. Where's the fun in not corrupting it?"_

**"Why do you want us in there anyways?" **

"It's part of the prophesy! My great master, Walt Disney, laid it down the same day he drew me up! If ever his franchise was ever to make an award-winning, happy-go-lucky musical which was famous for the hotness of its lead male, we were to send to send in two annoying, blonde, bubbly and corrupting girls!"

**"Why, thank you,"**

Mickey Mouse was obviously annoyed and he lifted his chubby white hands and boomed, "You will not be recognised by the HSM cast. They were so disturbed by your interviews - particularly Mr. Evans - that we had to erase their memories. You will go into HSM1. Now go forth and corrupt, as the fantastic Walt Disney COMMANDED!"

He brought his hands down with a crushing force at the same time a clash of thunder and lightening happened outside. The girls shrieked as suddenly the room flashed with red, white and gold, and they were dragged into the television, straight into Disney's most popular movie ever.

* * *

_**Tra-la! That's just the beginning.**_

_**Next Chapter: 'The Start of Something New' **_Our heroines find themselves in the midst of a New Years' party, and are forced to witness the first case of Troyella the world ever saw…but, of course, Pluto has a plan up her sleeve…and Rose and the host-guy end up in the closet. Chad will be jealous!


	2. The Start Of Something New

_AN__: HSM isn't ours. We just destroy it. :D_ _Italics_ means that Rose is talking, and **bold **means Pluto's talking (_booooooo!_). Lyrics are underlined. Everyone else talking (yes, even good ol' Mickey Mouse) is in normal dialogue.

_Chapter Summary__: In which Troy and Gabriella meet and Pluto tries to start a nuclear war._

* * *

**Mission: Taking Over HSM**

_The Start Of Something New_

Pluto landed with a thump on a snow-covered ski slope. She groaned and raised her head, her eyes landing on a cluster of brightly lit cabins nearby. She heard music coming from the brightest lit one, and she instantly knew where she was.

But _where _was Rose??

Her question was answered when she saw a flash of purple light about fifty metres above, and her sister fell from the sky. She heard a quiet noise quickly growing to a loud, _"…yyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! MOOOOM --"_

THUMP!! CRASH!! CLANG!!

"OWW-IE!! I GOTS A BOO-BOO!"

Pluto couldn't help but laugh as Rose landed, snow rising around her, but, being the nice (-cough cough-) person she was, she ran over and pulled her identical twin sister to her feet.

_"Where are we?" _Rose asked dizzily. To her, all the cabins had doubled and were vibrating slightly. She glanced at Pluto and pointed to her face.

_"Y'know, mate, you kinda look like someone I know…"_

**"Come on." **Pluto mumbled, dragging her sister towards the cabin.

* * *

They arrived into a familiar New Years Eve party, and Rose clutched at Pluto.

This was all too memorable.

_"That rat wasn't lying..." _Rose seethed.

**"Don't...**_**diss**_**...Mickey Mouse!" **Pluto scolded.

Then, music blared from the speakers and they looked up to see a shaggy haired, blonde-brown haired boy and a shy brunette girl on stage, by microphones.

_"Oh..."_

**"My..."**

_**"GOD!" **_

"Livin' in my own world," Troy's voice sang.

"Didn't understand, 

That anything can happen,

When you take a chance..."

Then, came Gabriella's sweetly sickening voice, "I never believed in,

What I couldn't see, 

I never opened my heart,

To all the possibilities,

Ooh..."

Then, their voices joined together in a sweet (**Are you insinuating that Troyella is SWEET?**) harmony,

"I know,

That something has changed,

Never felt this way,

And right here tonight,

This could be the start, of something new,

It feels so right, 

To be here with you

Oh-Oh..."

**"Well, I think I'm gonna throw up," **Pluto said conversationally. Rose's eyes suddenly widened, and turned yellow with black slits for pupils; she then hissed like a cat and jumped under a table, glaring at the makeshift stage and swishing her blonde tail (_tail??_).

**"Catty," **Pluto commented, before sighing, **"Well, look's like this "precious Troyella moment" is for ME to destroy!"**

She skipped off, and the MC guy (who pulled Gabriella and Troy onstage) came over to find Rose under a table.

"Are you okay there?" said...we shall call him "BOB GELDOF".

_"Hi," _Rose grinned, allowing Bob to pull her up.

Five minutes later, the duo were making out in a closet.

Oo-er. 0.o

* * *

**"Gon-na ruin Troy-el-la, oo-oh, gonna ruin that song, boo-oo-ya-ah!" **

Pluto continued to sing to the tune of "_The Start Of Something New_" as she dragged a nuclear bomb into the party. Suddenly, the bomb she was pulling "POOF"-ED away, and Mickey Mouse appeared.

"No."

**"Oh, you mousy fun-sucker!"**

A couple of moments later, she was creeping up to the platform, as the couple kept singing.

"I never knew that it could happen 'til it happened to me,

Whoa-oh, yeah..."

**"STOP, STOP, STOOOOOOOOP!" **Pluto screeched, jumping on stage, and grabbing Gabriella's mike, **"I don't **_**think **_**so!"**

The music ceased, but no-one could stop the mad woman on stage as the MC was otherwise engaged.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked sweetly, being the oh-so nice, pretty, smart, talented and flawless girl Disney made her out to be. Ugh.

**"Do you want to know something funny?" **Pluto asked, happily disregarding Saint Gabriella,** "That two people who were picked out **_**'randomly' **_**are so good at singing! And," **here, she turned to Troy, **"Both are so damn **_**sexy**_**? VERY SUSPICIOUS! And, you know what, I can sing **_**JUST AS WELL **_**as Vanessa -- I mean Gabriella!"**

Then, she began to sing...albeit, like a dying cat, **"IT'S THE STTTTTTTAAAAAAAART OF SUUUUUUUUMFING NEEEEEW! IT FEELS SO RIIIIIIIIGHT TO BE HERE WITH YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU, OO- **_**mmph**_**!!"**

She was interrupted by her sister, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her off stage.

_"That was not CORRUPTION! It was EMBARRASSMENT!"_

**"This," **wailed Pluto, gesturing to how Rose was pulling her, **"is harassment! PHYSICAL ABUSE! And don't say **_**I'm **_**embarrassing; you're the girl who made out with "ugly MC man who we named Bob Geldof" 5 minutes after meeting him!"**

_"Oh, it's on, sista!"_

* * *

_**Well, we hope this was enjoyable, and we'll post the next chapter up soon!**_

_**Next Chapter: 'Get'cha Head In The Game': **_Gabriella comes to East-High (what a coincidink!) and the Troyella-iness continues while Troypay fizzles out, much to Rose's devastation. But, our gals have a plan to get Troy's head OUT OF THE GAME and make him...wait…am I reading this right? …I am? …oh. So, our gals have a plan to get Troy's head OUT OF THE GAME and make him…_TAP DANCE_.


	3. Get'cha Head In The Game

_WE OWN HSM! OH! And we ALSO own your mom. -.-"_

_You know the drill. Pluto is _**bold**_ and Rose is…um, italics._

_Apologies to Brangelina and "Happy Feet". We don't own "Happy Feet", Brangelina, or their thousands of children._

_Chapter Summary: In_ _which Pluto and Rose want to adopt Chad and Spongebob and Patrick spy on_ _teenage boys and girls._

* * *

**Mission: Taking Over HSM**

_Get'cha Head In The Game_

All was quiet in Albuquerque, New Mexico. The people were happy and nothing was being corrupted.

But two fanfiction writers would soon change that!

_"This place…"_ mused Rose as she stood in front of East High, _"…looks vaguely like…"_

**"A school!" **Pluto said, pointing accusingly at the building.

_"I was going to say East High, where Troy and Gabriella would coincidently both go, but whatever. OH! Gabriella at 8 o'clock!"_

Pluto spun around to face eight o'clock, but saw a group of skaters. _Male _skaters. She frowned in confusion at her sister.

**"Gabriella's not at eight o'clock!" **she exclaimed.

_"What? No, EIGHT O'CLOCK!" _Rose said, pointing at the clock, which read (dun dun dun) eight o'clock. Gabriella was _actually _at twelve o'clock.

Pluto scowled at her sister, who was now skipping into the building.

_"To homeroom!" _she cried, following what looked like Martha to a room.

* * *

**"OMG! This is Ms. Darbus's room!" **Pluto hissed, gesturing to the dramatic teacher on the little stage.

Suddenly, a familiar brunette swept past them. Pluto shuffled away as Gabriella Montez handed her 'new student' slip to Darbus and went to sit down.

"Are you new too?"

Suddenly, the whole classroom went quiet as Ms. Darbus addressed the twins, whose eyes widened.

_"Er…yes," _Rose said, _"We're new!"_

Gabriella and Troy both frowned at the familiar twins.

_"Yes, I'm Angelina Jolie!" _Rose exclaimed. Pluto whacked her on the arm.

**"No. I'M Angelina Jolie; you're Brad Pitt!"**

"BRAD PITT??" a voice exclaimed. Ms. Darbus looked around excitedly, "Brad Pitt? WHERE?"

Rose shrugged, embarrassed, _"Nowhere, ma'am,"_

Darbus's face fell and she stormed from the room, crying about how 'stupid school kids had wrecked her chances of meeting Brad Pitt _again_'.

"So, you're Angelina Jolie?" Chad asked, mockingly.

**"Of course," **Pluto grinned, before smiling evilly and pointing a finger at him, **"I want to adopt you…"**

Chad shrieked girlishly and ran away.

Pluto and Rose stared in surprise after him, before the bell went. They snuck out and went and hid behind the sign-up board, which also had the Drama sign-up sheet. The poor girls were forced to witness ANOTHER Troyella-y engagement, before Sharpay turned up.

_"Look! It's Sharpay!"_

**"Phoo-EE! Big deal!"**

_"What's wrong with her?? Is it cos you like Ryan more…?"_

**"RYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!!"**

Pluto's loud yell attracted the attention of the trio talking in front of the sign-up board, who all poked their heads around and stared in confusion at the twins behind the board.

Rose waved timidly.

Pluto magically melted through the floor.

* * *

Bounce bounce bounce bounce…

_"Bounce, bounce, bounce…"_

Pluto gritted his teeth as Rose sang _"Bounce bounce bounce," _along with the echoing BOUNCE of basketballs in the gym.

**"SHUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPP!" **she suddenly shrieked, whirling around.

Rose stuck out her lower lip and widened her eyes to full capacity. This had no effect on Pluto, but suddenly thousands of 'aww'-ing schoolgirls pounced on Rose, who screamed as she was tackled to the floor.

Pluto smiled smugly as she walked away, still hearing Rose yelling, _"Oof!"_,_ "Get OFF!" _and _"Stop KISSING ME!!"_.

She leant her ear to the gym door and heard Troy's voice, "…and Sharpay's kinda cute too…"

**"That's right, Troy…" **Pluto chuckled evilly, **"Fall into the Troypay-ness…"**

"So's a mountain lion; but you don't pet it," said Chad.

**"PET THE MOUNTAIN LION, FOOL!"** Pluto yelled as she walked in.

And she was met with a horrific sight…

They were…bouncing balls and……

DANCING??

"You gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our heads in the game"

**"Oh…my…"**

_"God!"_

Pluto smiled at Rose, who had since joined her, her hair all mussed and lipstick marks all over her face.

**"This day just got better," **she told Rose, who scowled.

_"So it made YOUR day seeing ME, your SISTER get mauled by CRAZY PEOPLE??" _Rose shouted.

**"Nooooooooooooooo…well, yeah, but ALSO, we get to corrupt this song in which Troy says Gabriella 'makes this feel so right'." **Pluto replied. Rose nodded in understanding, as they slunk into the gym.

"Let's make sure that we get the rebound,

Cos when we get it, the crowd'll go wild.

A second chance, gotta grab it and go…"

Rose giggled childishly, _"Oooh, grab __what__?"_

**"ROSE!!"**

"Maybe this time we'll hit the right NOOOOOOOOOOOOTES! …er…"

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, **_**whoa**_**!" **interrupted Pluto, before adding another **"…whoa," **for good measure.

"What?" Chad asked.

_"What kind of dance IS THIS?" _demanded Rose, _"Is it hip-hop? Gymnastics? Random playing with balls? …stop LAUGHING, Pluto!!"_

**"You said playing with **_**balls**_**!" **Pluto giggled, before yelping as Rose hit her on the head.

_"__Anyway__, this is unacceptable!" _continued Rose, _"You cannot -- will not -- should not, for the good of mankind, continue this strange dancing! Do a __recognizable__, __good__ dance! One that's FUN, that other people can do!"_

"Like what?" asked Troy. He was honestly interested, and had widened his heavenly electric blue eyes in curiosity. Rose began drooling, so Pluto stepped in (literally) and began tapping her feet expertly.

"TAP-DANCING?!" exclaimed Zeke, "Whoa woman, are you _nuts_?"

**"Probably," **Pluto grinned as she spun and resumed her random foot-stomping, **"C'mon, it's **_**fun**_**!"**

Rose, who had managed to stop her drooling, laughed and pointed at her twin's feet, _"You have happy feet!"_

"Not as happy as mine!" Troy cried as he also began tap-dancing. But then, both he and Pluto were shoved aside by a random, fuzzy white-and-black penguin.

"I have the happiest feet!" he proclaimed, pointing at his flippers/feet, which had little smiley faces on them.

_**"MUMBLE HAPPY-FEET!" **_squealed Pluto and Rose, recognizing the penguin from the Oscar-winning (I know, I was surprised too!) computer-animated movie. Mumble, Pluto and Rose all began tap-dancing, followed by Troy who was singing to the beat.

At the doorway, two cloaked figures looked at each other.

"That sure is strange," the smaller one said.

"You said it, Spongebob. Hey, let's go to the Krusty Krab!"

* * *

_**Ta-Da!**_

_**Next Time: **_**What I've Been Looking For: **It's time for the auditions! Ryan and Sharpay do an excellent song with a catchy beat, but Troy and Gabriella's soul-filled sweetie-pie version may just win over. Luckily for Ryan and Sharpay, Pluto and Rose are waiting by…but not alone…


	4. What I've Been Looking For

**Disclaimer:** If we owned "High School Musical"…it would probably not be shown on the Disney Channel ;). We also don't own "Awimaway".

**A/N:** OMFG. It's been God-knows how long since we've updated! In that time, Actress has changed her name a kazillion times; she is _now _"A Rose By Any Other Name36", a name she will hopefully be sticking to. Please enjoy this long-awaited chapter, loveys!

_Chapter Summary:__ In which Pluto and Rose actually have a friend, Pluto becomes a puddle and there are lots of cactuses._

* * *

**Mission: Taking Over HSM **

_What I've Been Looking For_

Troy snuck expertly past friends, through classrooms and even the garage, avoiding Chad's stalker-esque glare.

Unfortunately, his cover was almost blown _several _times by two voices.

_"Where's he going??"_

**"I dunno! Must…FOLLOW!!"**

_"OMG! Look! A cactus!"_

**"Not now, Rose!"**

_"Would you like a rhubarb and custard?" _came the first voice in an Irish accent.

Troy glared at the twins following him as he dove into a classroom. The twins walked straight past. Troy breathed a sigh of relief and continued on his way into the auditorium. Unfortunately…

_"There you are!"_

**"Gosh, you took a long time to get here! We've been here for, like, five minutes!"**

Troy stared, gob-smacked, at the two, "How'd you know I was gonna be here?"

Rose beamed, _"We've seen the movie!"_

"What movie?" Troy shrilled. Pluto elbowed her sister in the ribs, but Rose was looking in a different direction, eyes wide.

_"Oh. My. Gosh."_ Rose breathed. Pluto frowned. Suddenly, Rose let out a loud _"SQUEEEEEEE!"_ and raced for the stage. Pluto scowled and leant against the wall as Gabriella appeared - coincidentally - and she was forced to watch another Troyella-ee moment. She glared at the stage, before realising what was going on.

Splayed out on the stage was a familiar brunette girl, with wide blue eyes, and Rose was greeting her.

**"BlazeElemental?"** Pluto whispered, **"WTF?"**, before wincing away as she heard Rose and BlazeElemental - a friend of the twins, and a fellow FF writer who guest-starred in this story's prequel - greet enthusiastically, with loud squeals.

They were forced to dive for cover as Darbus and her minions - er, I mean the drama club - came in.

Pluto watched as Darbus began her speech, looking desperately for her friends, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and literally leapt a foot in the air with a scream, her eyes bulging and her hair standing on end, as she saw her friends standing behind her.

**"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAARGGHHHH!"**

_"Shut up, Pluts,"_

**"'Pluts'?"**

_"Yes. You remember BlazeElemental,"_

"Hiya, Pluto," BlazeElemental grinned.

**"Hm…you need a shorted name,"** Pluto mused, rubbing her chin as if she was Poirot and had a tiny goatee, **"Like I'm Pluto and she's Rose…"**

_"How about Blaze?"_

"I like that!"

**"Or Elemental."**

_"Oh! ELE-mental! Ellie!"_

BlazeElemental shuddered, "Not 'Ellie'!"

**"I rather like it!"**

"No. Blaze,"

**"But Ellie…"**

"B. L. A. Z. E. Blaze."

**"Ellie's cool--"**

"BLAZE!!"

**"Oh-kaaaaaaaaaaaay!"**

_"Stop fighting, it's just a name! Blaze is here to assist in the corruption!"_

**"Mickey sent ya?"**

Blaze shook her head, "No. Minnie got all pissed off at Mickey and decided to send me in without his permission. Apparently, Mickey's been fooling around with Snow White, Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty."

_"The fiend!"_

**"Poor Minnie!" **Pluto exclaimed.

They were pulled out of their angry "Mickey-Mouse-Is-Such-A-Infidel-Slash-Git" moods, by Darbus announcing Ryan and Sharpay's turns.

**"RYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!"**

_"Shut. UP!!"_

As Ryan and Sharpay began their catchy song, Pluto climbed onto her knees, staring down the aisle towards the stage where they were dancing. Blaze and Rose exchanged cheeky looks, before simultaneously reaching out and pushing Pluto's back, causing her to forward roll down the aisle and crash into the stage. She sat up, stars actually floating around her head. Her sister and her friend looked away, whistling innocently as they hid behind some chairs. Pluto shook off the surprise of tumbling into a stage - it happened to her a lot… - and looked up, to see a pair of blue eyes staring concernedly down at her.

"You alright?" Ryan Evans asked, having interrupted the song to check on her. WHAT A SWEETIE!!

Pluto melted.

"Oh dear…" Ryan mumbled.

**"I'm fine!"** the Pluto-Puddle gurgled. Rose ran down the aisle, carrying a jug, and quickly scooped the flesh-coloured goo into the jug, grinning at the pair of blue eyeballs floating at the front, looking up at Ryan.

"RYAN!!" a voice snapped. Ryan looked behind him and ran off to his sister's aid and they re-began the song. Pluto-eyes turned and glared at Rose.

**"Why do you never run to ****my ****aid?!"**

Rose's mouth dropped open, and she gestured to her holding the Pluto-full jug, _"I DO!!"_

As they watched Ryan walk away, Pluto began to solidify, until she was her normal self again. Unfortunately, she was trapped in a jug, so her face was all smooshed against the side.

**"Rose…"**

_"Yeah?" _the oblivious Rose beamed cheerily.

**"Get me out, Rose."**

Rose finally noticed her sister's predicament, _"Oh no! What do I do?"_

Luckily, salvation came in the form of Blaze and a cricket bat.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"** Pluto screamed as Blaze lifted the bat to shatter the glass. But the bat went a little off and hit Rose in the face instead. She fell over and the jug, containing her sister, flew in the air and bounced off Miss Darbus's head, before breaking on Kelsi's. The little pianist collapsed, knocked unconscious, before being crushed by a freed Pluto.

**"Freedom!" **Pluto announced victoriously.

"That was my plan all along!" Blaze lied, completely with shifty eyes, backing away from Rose who was holding a chainsaw threateningly.

_"BRUM brum-brum-brum!"_ Rose purred, making chainsaw sounds, trying not to let Blaze know that…

**"You can't turn it on, can you?" **Pluto asked blankly.

_"No,"_ Rose admitted miserably. Pluto reached over and pressed the large "ON" button. The chainsaw growled into life. Rose squeaked in terror and threw it to Blaze, who yelped and frantically threw it from hand to hand.

**"This is boring," **Pluto decided, and sat to watch Ryan and Sharpay sing. She cheered like crazy whenever Ryan sang, and booed when it ended. Then, she saw Ryan talking to a blonde, and, jealousy taking over, took action.

"Don't be discouraged!" Ryan was assuring the pouty girl, "The theatre club needs more than just performers, it needs fans too. Buy tickets!"

As the girl smiled and walked away, she was startled to see Pluto in front of her, "Oh! Hi. You're that new girl, right?"

Pluto grinned, as a twisted idea formed in her head, **"Yes. Hello. I'm Gabriella Montez."**

The girl grinned and shook Pluto's hand, "I'm Jessica. It's such a pleasure. I've heard that you and Troy Bolton are pretty good friends."

**"Oh yeah," **Pluto agreed, **"****More ****than good friends, y'know what I mean?"**

Jessica reddened and giggled, "Wow! You're so lucky; most girls would kill to have Troy Bolton as a boyfriend."

**"Yeah," **Pluto replied, **"Troy is fantastic. Buuuuuuuuut…I think I also like Ryan," **then, she narrowed her eyes, her fury at the girl coming to the surface, **"Stay away from him,"**

"What?" Jessica giggled nervously, "You're not serious? Isn't that like having your cake and eating it too?"

**"WHAT CAKE? What is this cake you speak of??" **Pluto demanded, losing the plot.

"I mean --"

**"Is it chocolate?! Vanilla? Carrot?! I WANT CAKE! EXCEPT IF IT'S CARROT!"**

"I_ meant_, you can't have Ryan and Troy."

**"Oh," **Pluto nodded, and then smiled like a meanie, **"I don't care. Stay. Away. From. Ryan."**

Jessica gave an indignant huff, "That's it! I'm telling everyone what a horrible person Gabriella Montez is!"

**"You do that!" **Pluto called as Jessica stalked off, **"Hee hee, that'll teach her. And Gabriella's perfect reputation is ruined. How's ****that ****for corruption?"**

Happy, Pluto skipped backstage, to her friends. Now that they had discovered Blaze was inadvertently juggling the chainsaw, they were seeing if she could juggle anything else. Currently, Blaze was juggling the chainsaw, a cactus, a piano and a rather angry Ms Darbus, who was shouting, "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!". Rose sat cross-legged in front of her, clapping enthusastically.

**"Rose…"**

_"Hang on,"_ Rose said as she picked up a table and threw it to Blaze.

**"Hey, guys, ****maybe ****we should let Ms Darbus out of here," **suggested Pluto meaningfully, **"We don't want her seeing anything ****that she shouldn't see****, right?"**

Blaze got her point immediately and dropped everything with a clatter and a "Ouch! That's IT! Detention for you ALL on Friday! And what do you mean, 'seeing anything'?".

_"Let's go…"_ Rose suggested as she, Blaze and Pluto began hurrying out the students. Once the theatre was empty, the girls collapsed in chairs.

"Who knew corruption was so exhausting?!" Blaze gasped, "Hey, Pluto, what were you saying to that girl?"

**"What, Jessica?" **Pluto asked innocently, **"Oh, you know, we were just talking about Ryan and how he's taken."**

_"By who?"_ asked Rose.

**"You know, me…me, Gabriella Montez."**

Immediately realising what Pluto had done, the trio burst into hysterics, sounding so Wicked-Witch-like that Kelsi, now revived, jumped and dropped her papers. Troy and Gabriella ran up to help.

"Hey, look," Blaze said, "What are they up to?"

Pluto, Blaze and Rose looked at each other, before standing and running to the stage, where Troy and Gabriella were helping Kelsi.

_"Whatcha doin'?"_ Rose asked in a sing-song voice.

"Helping me," Kelsi replied.

**_"Oooooooooooooooh!"_** the girls chorused together. Troy frowned at them.

**"So, you've helped her," **Pluto said, **"Now, why don't you skedaddle, kiddies? And why don't you** **not ****sing "What I've Been Looking For" the way it's ****meant ****to sound?"**

Troy's frown deepened, "What--?"

"Never mind," Blaze interrupted. Then, she and her friends quickly formed a huddle.

_"What do we do?"_

"I don't know!"

**"Let's kill Gabriella!"**

"What?"

**"At least I'm thinking outside the box here!"**

_"Would you like a rhubarb and custard?"_

**"NO!"**

Suddenly, they heard the distinct sounds of a piano, and swung around to see Kelsi playing, with Troy and Gabriella gathered around, looking at the music sheet.

"Wasn't I juggling that piano…?"

**"Quick! Think! For all we know, Darbus will come back and hear it!"**

"WHAT DO WE DO?!"

_"Wait!"_ Rose cried, _"I have a plan!"_

Blaze and Pluto exchanged wary looks.

* * *

_"This feeling's like no other," _Troy and Gabriella sang,

_"I want you to know,"_

_"That I--"_

A horrible sound came from behind them, and they all stared at Blaze, standing with gelled hair, big sunglasses and a 70s leopard print coat, trying to work a microphone.

"IS THIS ON??" she bellowed into the microphone - which was on, and produced a deafening sound, "OKAY! LET'S DO THIS!"

Then, Pluto appeared, wearing a white dress and a purple wig, holding a red electric guitar and began playing random chords. Rose was behind them, wearing a blue coat and a red wig, playing the drums. And by "playing", I mean bashing them randomly with chopsticks. Blaze then began screaming into the microphone - they had formed an impromptu screamo band.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Blaze screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--WIMAWAY, A-WIMAWAY, A-WIMAWAY, A-WIMAWAY, IN THE JUUUUUUUUNGLE, THE MIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTY JUNGLE, THE LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIION SLEEEEEEEEEEEEPS TONIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!"

_"A WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-OOOOOOOOOH-WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-A-WHEEEEEEEEE-A-WOOM-A-WAY!!"_ shrieked Rose.

"STOP!" screamed Gabriella, tears in her eyes, "IT HURTS! PLEASE!"

The girls stopped, happy that the all songs had stopped. But --

"Yes, thank you for stopping!" Ms Darbus cried, appearing behind the wall, "But, Bolton, Montez, I like your singing. You have a callback."

There was a thump as three jaws hit the floor and three pairs of blue eyes widened.

**"WHAT??"** the girls shrieked. Pluto stomped her foot, folding her arms and pouting, her eyes dark. Rose shrieked angrily and began slamming her head on the piano, making Kelsi jump a foot in the air with each "THUD _'OOOW'_", "THUD _'OOOW'_", "THUD _'OOOW'_", "THUD _'OOOW'_", "THUD _'I think my brain fell out…'_".

Meanwhile, Blaze's eyes widened, full of tears. Several tears fell and she hung her head, her hair hiding her face as she sobbed quietly.

Suddenly, the group of teenage girls who had previously attacked Rose cos of her cuteness appeared, saw Blaze and leapt with cries of "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!".

Blaze looked up and her eyes widened; spinning on her heel, she ran as fast as she could, followed by the mass of girls.

The was the day BlazeElemental died…

Not really.

But she was glomped to oblivion.

Rose and Pluto looked at each other; Pluto scowling, and Rose with a big piano-shaped bruise on her forehead.

**"What now?"**

Rose thought, her bruised-brow furrowed, before slowly smiling evilly.

**"What? WHAT?"**

Rose then said, in an evil voice, _"Well…we offer Gabriella a poisoned rhubarb and custard…"_

**"Goodbye."**

_"No! Wait!"_

**"Good. BYE." **

Then Pluto ran, followed quickly by her sister.

_"HOW ABOUT MINTOS??"_

**"NO!!"**

* * *

**Next Time:** The status quo will be disturbed, drama queens will scream, jelly will be slipped on and Rose will PMS.

**A/N:** We're a bit genius, to be honest. But we're obsessed with rhubarb and custards…and cactuses. XD AND PIANOS. Tee-hee.

**REVIEWWWW!!**


	5. Stick To The Status Quo

**Disclaimer:** You know, if someone were to think up something amazing that would make them a lot of money, they would not let it fall into the wrong hands. That is why my sister and I do _not _own "High School Musical". We would have made the whole movies very dirty and for grown-ups, and the Disney Channel would go "KERPLOOIE".

**AN:** Who has seen "Mamma Mia!" yet? You totally should; it pwns. Take this as your _Pluto and Rose Top Tip_: SEE "MAMMA MIA!".

_Chapter Summary__: In which Pluto ruins the Status Quo, Rose hates meatballs and the girls get hope for Ryella after all!_

* * *

**Mission: Taking Over HSM**

_Stick To The Status Quo_

It was the day after the musical auditions. The sun was shining, birds were tweeting, and bright yellow, eye-hurting school buses pulled up outside East High. I mean, seriously, why so yellow? Someday, someone's corneas are going to get seriously damaged, and what are they gonna do then?

Then, suddenly, a piercing shriek broke the serene air, and everyone froze in shock.

Only, it was ten minutes before Sharpay Evans was meant to discover Troy and Gabriella auditioned, so who…?

"_THEY'RE SERVING MEATBALLS FOR LUNCH?? AAAAAH!!" _Rose screamed at her horrified sister, _"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD??"_

Pluto wanted to reply, but couldn't as her jaw had hit the ground with a CLANG a few moments ago.

"_WHY MEATBALLS??" _Rose ranted, _"THEY SUCK!! LITTLE BALLS OF MEAT ARE SO GROSS!! THEY SHOULD BE _MEAN_BALLS!! WHY?! I HATE MY LIFE!!"_

Then, to Pluto's further shock, Rose burst into tears. Adding to the dropped jaw, Pluto's blue eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Then, she reached down and picked up her jaw, setting it in place, before puncturing her eyes with a pin so that they went to normal size.

"**…WTF??"** she eventually demanded, blinking at her sobbing sister, **"What's wrong? You LIKE meatballs! Jeez, are you, like, PMS-ing?"**

"_I HATE BEING A WOMAN! I HATE MEN! I HATE YOOOOU!"_

Pluto's eyes widened and filled with tears, **"Oh. So THAT'S what it's like. Well…I-I'm shocked. I thought we were getting on, you know? Corrupting **_**High School Musical**_**, stalking Troy and Ryan, attempting to kill Gabriella. But…" **Pluto sighed dejectedly, **"I guess it wasn't meant to be. Goodbye, Rose."**

Then, she pulled out her handy violin, and began playing a sad (albeit squeaky) tune, and turned, walking slowly away. A look of heartbreak crossed Rose's face and she dropped to her knees.

"_WHAT HAVE I DOOOOONE?!"_ she shrieked to the sky, unaware of the people staring, _"WHY AM I SO FOOLISH?! WHY CAN'T I STOP TALKING IN CAPITALS?! IT'S DOING MY HEAD IN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The second scream, which belonged to the resident Ice Queen, made Rose jump in the air, and land back on her knees. Obviously, jumping a few feet in the air, and then landing on your knees would hurt quite a lot, so Rose's reaction was understandable; her face paled, her eyes crossed and she made an odd sound which sounded a lot like _"…guh"_. Pluto, on the other hand, cringed and lost her hold on her violin. The instrument crashed to the floor and broke. Bits of wood flew everywhere and the strings stretched and snapped, making a strange sound which sounded a lot like "BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!". Pluto blinked at it, before turning to Rose, who still looked agonized.

"**Rose?" **she asked, stepping near her, **"You okay?"**

"…_Pluto, I think I'm going to cry."_

Pluto scrunched up her nose, **"Again?"**

Rose slowly climbed to her feet, showing off two new bruises on her knees, which actually resembled people's faces.

"**Rose, I don't mean to alarm you, but on your left knee, there is a tattoo of Adolf Hitler."**

Rose looked down, _"Heeeeeeeeey, what do you know?"_

Then she looked around, _"Sharpay just saw the callback sheet, which MUST mean the jocks will see it too! Now, we have to wait till lunchtime and see what happens."_

Then, something strange happened. The world around the twins began to melt. Yeah, it was gross, like someone turned the sun up a couple of thousand degrees. Even Pluto and Rose began melting.

"_What's happening__ to you?"_Rose asked, not noticing that she too was melting; her mouth was on her stomach, her eyes were on her shoulders and the rest of her was falling to the ground in not-quite-solid-but-not-quite-liquid drops. YUCK.

"**Oh no," **Pluto cried, watching as she and Rose were liquidized. She too was all over the place; how did her nose end up on her boob?

"_WHAT?"_

"**We aren't melting…we are going to be reassembled in a minute****, in the next scene of the movie. And then, it will have magically be lunchtime, when the interesting stuff sta—MMPH!!"**

She couldn't continue, as her mouth had fallen to the floor and melted eyeball had fallen on it, gagging her.

"_LUNCHTIME?" _squawked Rose, now a puddle, _"No…lunchtime means…"_

Then, they were suddenly in solid form and in the cafeteria, other students passing by and holding trays like nothing had happened. The clock read 12:15, and on every students' trays was a plate of…

"_M-m-me-meatballs!" _cried Rose in horror. Pluto covered her ears (which, thankfully, were in their rightful place and no longer in her intestines), preparing herself for a scream. It never came; instead, Rose's eyes rolled up, she let out a murmur of _"…blimey…" _and then collapsed in a dead faint.

"How dare she sign up!" came a yell from the second floor, "I already picked out colours for my dressing room!"

Pluto's eyes widened; she didn't have long to begin corruption, and she was alone. What to do, what to do…?

Then, Zeke stood up at his table, and opened his mouth. Pluto had to act _now_.

"You can bet, 

There's nothin' but ne—"

"**SHUT UP-A YO FACE," **Pluto called the first thing that came to mind. Everyone stared in surprise at her.

"What?" Zeke asked.

"**Sorry, but I need to interrupt you before you break the status quo and admit you love baking!" **Pluto told him. Chad looked at Zeke in horror.

"You like _baking_?!" he cried.

"Yeah, I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy," Zeke grinned.

"**Ah, crap."**

"Not another sound," sung the jocks and cheerleaders. Pluto grumbled something about how they were mad at Troy for singing, then went and sang. Rose was still unconscious.

"Look at me…"

Pluto turned around to see Martha Cox about to tell her secret. _Oh no!_

"And what do you see?" Martha asked.  
"Intelligence beyond comp-"

"**NO, MARTHA!" **shrieked Pluto, waving her hands, **"Do NOT tell them hip-hop is your passion!"**

"What?!" exclaimed one of Martha's fellow nerds, "Is that even legal?"

"**I did NOT say that!" **Pluto gasped, **"Oh, son of a—"**

"_Do not insult people's mothers, Pluto," _came a voice behind her. Rose stood, dusting herself off, _"It's rude."_

"**Thank God you're awake!" **yelled Pluto, **"I'm messing everything up and making **_**HSM **_**go as it's MEANT TO!"**

Rose gasped and slapped her, _"You fool! Luckily, THE MASTER (I mean ME) is here to fix things,"_

She cracked her knuckles, smiling cockily, before turning – and immediately slipping on a banana peel.

"_That was an accident!"_

She clambered laboriously to her feet (AGAIN) just as the skater boy stood at his table.

"**Rose!" **squeaked Pluto, **"What do we do?"**

Rose tapped her chin thoughtfully, before her blue eyes lit up. Then, to Pluto's astonishment, she lay on the floor, curled up in the fetal position and…

"_WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"_

Well, you get the point.

Everyone ran over to stare at the bawling blonde teenager and her gobsmacked sister.

"What happened?" Zeke asked Pluto, who was now bug-eyed.

"**I-I-I-I-I-I…" **Pluto stammered, before saying, **"I do not know. I do not know what goes on in her mind…"**

That's when Pluto saw sense in her sister's plan; because just as the drama club, including its surprised high-heeled blonde co-president, reached the centre of the circle around Rose, Gabriella and Taylor entered the room. With Sharpay distracted, Gabriella wouldn't drop food on her, Ms Darbus wouldn't be convinced Gabriella and Troy were playing a joke on them, and the plot of _High School Musical _would change.

Then, a light bulb above Pluto's head lit up as she got an idea.

"Darn it, what's my light bulb doing up there?!" Chad demanded, grabbing it and stuffing it in his pocket. Then he took a close look at Pluto, "Hey! Aren't you Angelina Jolie?"

Pluto stared at him, baffled, **"Er…can't talk now!"**

Then she turned and smiled at Sharpay, **"Heeeeeeeeey, Sharpay? You know Gabriella totally stole your musical…?"**

Sharpay's face darkened, "She won't steal it."

"**Yeah, but, do you, like, totally wanna, like, humiliate, like, her?" **Pluto asked, happy she had the popular-blonde lingo down. Sharpay blinked at her.

"Why are you talking weirdly?" she asked, edging away. Pluto blushed and opened her mouth to answer, when Rose let out a particularly loud scream.

"_IIIIIIIII WAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT MYYYYYYYYY MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMY!"_

Pluto grimaced, **"Sharpay, you want to dump food on Gabriella or not?"**

The blonde's brown eyes lit up, "That sounds _fun_!"

Then she tugged on Ryan's shirt, "Ryan, come help!"

Ryan turned his heavenly blue eyes on the unlikely duo and Pluto turned to jelly. Sharpay frowned, before a lightbulb went off on _her _head (this time, it really _is _just a saying) and she scooped the Pluto-goo up in her heads. As she stalked towards Gabriella, holding the jelly, Pluto was wibble-wobbling like crazy.

"**Wibble-wobble, wibble-wobble, jelly on a plate!" **Pluto-goo sang. Sharpay ignored the singing jelly as she kneeled and sent it sliding across the floor.

"**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – AHH! MAYDAY; MAYDAY!" **Pluto hollered as she saw she was headed for Gabriella's feet. Sharpay just smiled evilly as Gabriella stepped on the jelly and slipped. She landed on her back in jelly goop, while her tray flew across the air, and then hit Ryan, who was just walking over, in the shin. He yelped and fell, landing on top of Gabriella.

"**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"** shrieked Pluto, who was now spread all over the floor and being lain on by Gabriella and Ryan (both are fairly light, but the added weight isn't). Rose interrupted her wailing for a moment and saw the bizarre scene. Putting 2 and 2 together (a normally difficult feat for her), she stood, announced, _"All better now!"_, and pushed out of the circle towards her sister.

Ryan groaned as he raised his thumping head, only now noticing who he was lying on, "I'm so sorry!"

"I'm okay," she muttered, before their eyes connected. Pluto stopped her muttering and revenge-swearing momentarily as she became aware of them. Ryan and Gabriella? Ryella? Could it be?

Rose froze as she stared at the two in the compromising position. Sharpay had already stalked back to her table, so it was just the oblivious pair and the shocked twins there.

"I'm Ryan Evans," Ryan stammered.

"I'm Gabriella," Gabriella replied shyly. Ryan slowly climbed off and pulled Gabriella up, letting Pluto pull herself back together.

"_Ryella!!" _squealed Rose happily, _"We have hope after all!! YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY…!!"_

By the time she'd finished jumping around yelling "YAY!", Ryan and Gabriella had gone to their respective tables and Pluto was in her normal form again…more or less.

"**I'm me again!" **she cried happily, before blinking at her hands…well, not exactly _hands_.

"**Okay…WHERE ARE MY HANDS AND WHY ARE MY FEET ON THE ENDS OF MY ARMS?!"**

* * *

**AN:** Well, we can all guess what happened…hee hee. This chapter probably wasn't as good as normal, so we apologize. And I'm sure we all understand what Rose is going through...but not as vocally. ;) Also, we have NOTHING against meatballs...and yes, we become puddles a lot. REVIEW!!

**Next Time: **_**When There Was Me And You**_**: **Troy and Gabriella's friends do everything in their power to break the pair up, and Gabriella gets her heart broken and decides to sing about it. But she isn't alone…a certain pair of twins are standing by, laughing and eating popcorn.


	6. When There Was Me And You

**Disclaimer: **_Nous ne possedons pas_ _High School Musical__. _In other words, we do not own HSM. :D

**AN:** _-pales_- You know, we've officially lived in Sweden for…ooh, eight weeks now. And we haven't update since…_before _that…? ACCK! Sorry. We have just gone through the process of moving and starting school and stuff like that. :( SORRY! But, we are beginning to know our way around now; we've been to the cinema twice. Once to see "Mamma Mia!" for the fourth time (hee hee, love that movie) and once to see "High School Musical 3". Who else has watched it? If you haven't, this is all I will say: it's cheesy and full of Troyella-y moments, but I think it is possibly just as good as the first one. The second one was a bit…eh, _iffy_, but this one! It put the whole series back up in my esteem. :) You should see it, if just to mark the end of an era; because, if stories are true, it'll be our last outing with Troy, Gabs, Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor and Chad. WAAAH! Buuuuut…enjoy!

_Chapter Summary:_In which Chad and Taylor are devious, Gabriella is heartbroken and our heroines have identity problems.

* * *

**Mission: Taking Over HSM**

_When There Was Me And You_

"_Gabriella means __**nothing **__to me! I'll forget about the callbacks, I'll forget about the show, and we'll go out and win that championship! Everyone happy now?_" Troy demanded, looking rather proud of himself. With that, the laptop switched off with a _kaput! _sound and the screen went black; leaving Gabriella alone in an empty room with her so-called friends. She sensed rather than felt the tears on her cheeks; she didn't know if she could feel anymore. Of course, if two certain corrupting twins heard that line, they'd be running around like headless chickens trying to, well, corrupt it. Unfortunately, said twins were having a few _personal _issues…

"So, Gabriella," Taylor beamed, "We'd _love _to have you on our team."

Gabriella just smiled half-heartedly through the stream of tears gliding down her face.

"You want to grab some lunch?" Taylor asked worriedly; this wasn't how it was supposed to happen! Gabriella was meant to be _delighted _that she didn't have to audition anymore, and accept the invitation graciously! That was what the whole devious plan she and Chad had set up was about!

"Well, we'll be here, if you need us," she smiled, before turning and leaving the room, mulling over her and Chad's 'devious' plan. As she walked, she passed (and ignored) a pair of girls arguing angrily.

"_So…who's who?" _No-Name 1 asked her sister, who was wearing thick black eyeliner and black lipstick, with black clothes and newly dyed black hair.

"**I am Don'tBendJustBreak."** Black-hair said.

"_That's depressing, emo. OH. Bendy!"_

"**NO. Breaky xD"**

"_Breaky? Like…Achey-Breaky-Heart?"_

"**DON'T COMPARE ME WITH BILLY-RAY CYRUS." **

"_Sorry…" _

"**What about you, then?"**

"_Oh. I am 'Look Up At The Sky…'"_

"…**Lookies Up At teh skiiiiiiie dotdotdot?"**

"_You've been talking to BlazeElemental."_

**"Yeah."**

"…_you racist bastard."_

"**SILENCE! I KILL YOU." **

"_Okies, no more Achmed for us,"_

"**If this is paradise, I've been SCREWED!!"**

"_SILENCIO, OLD WOMAN." _

"**Okay, **_**you **_**can be dotdotdot!"**

"_How 'bout Dotty?"_

"**PA! You're dotty! That makes sense."**

The two ceased their babblings when they heard a familiar – and annoying – tune…

"It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside…"

"_Awww, crap,"_

Breaky was too busy crying to the song and slitting her wrists with a leaf.

"_WTF??"_

"…**I have a emo-ish name!"**

"_YOU'RE NATURALLY BLONDE."_

**"FIIIINE."**

With that, Breaky ripped off her black wig to reveal her blonde hair, tied up in a hairnet (it lookies FUNNEH!! xD).

Dotty stared at her sister, eyes wide as Jupiter, _"I thought it was dyed!"_

"**I lied?"** grinned her sister, pulling out her hairnet and hairpins, before flipping her hair in a L'Oréal type way.

"…_because you're worth it…"_

"**What?"**

"_Nothing."_

The twins looked back at Gabriella, who was still singing in her angelic (COUGHZIES COUGHZIES) voice, gyrating on the poles…JEBUS.

Breaky twisted her face into a grimace, and muttered a few bars of the song under her breath in a high-pitched voice, obviously mocking the angel Gabby's.

"**God. This sucks, how do we corrupt SADNESS??? It's against out nature! Dotty? Dotzilla?"**

Breaky turned to see Dotty was nowhere to be seen. She suddenly panicked, terrified that her sister had been sucked into some Troyella-y event.

"**DOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **she shrieked at the top of her lungs, causing the very foundations of the school to shake and Gabriella (currently leaning against one of the banisters) to fall down the stairwell and land with a THUMP and a "Golly _gee_,that hurt!!"

In a flash, Dotty was at Breaky's side, clutching a bowl and pulling Breaky to the banister.

"**Dotty?!" **

Dotty didn't answer. She merely leaned over the banister and stuffed a handful of popcorn (that is what the bowl was filled with) in her mouth, before cackling cruelly, pointing at Gabriella who was still lying on her back but was muttering the song.

"I thought (oww) you were  
My (spleen!) fairytale  
My dream when I'm (in pain) not sleepin'…"

Breaky couldn't help it – she began to laugh as well.

"_Hey, Gabzo!" _called Dotty.

"Uhhh…"

"_I__ think you should audition without Troy!!"_

"I need a partner…"

"**Ask ****RYAN****!" **came Breaky's voice.

"…good idea!" Gabriella exclaimed, "What about Sharpay, though?"

"_Leave her to us,"_

"Okay! Thanks!" Gabriella called, getting up and limping towards the cafeteria.

Dotty squealed happily and clapped Breaky on the back.

Breaky, and the bowl of popcorn, fell over the edge and down the stairwell with a cry of **"BAJEEBUZ!!!!!!!!" **

* * *

**Next Time:** _Bop to the Top_ – Sharpay has been…uh, detained, shall we say… Ryan and Gabriella are now auditioning together, but Troy enlists his friends to get her back. Hopefully, two twins will think of a way to stop them. It should be easy; the Wildcats are led by Chad. 'Nuff said.

_**REVIEW!!**_


	7. Bop To The Top

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Non. Nein. Nej. Nada. Нет. Não. いいえ. Various other ways to say "NO, DAAARLING!". You get the drift.

**AN: **Well, we suppose we owe you all Christmas cards, New Year's wishes and April Fool's gags…_because it has once again be a whole six months since we updated! GAAAAAAAAH! _I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo – _gasp – _ooooooooooooo sorry, to ALL of you! I know we have no excuses, but we have had school work, story commitments, various name changes…yes, you'll have to adapt to new names…AGAIN…but I promise, by the end of this chapter, we will have the same names. :) Again, _veryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryveryvery _sorry, and I hope we still have readers out there? Or at least…read_er_…?

_Apologies To: _The Jonas Brothers; Vanessa Hudgens; Zac Efron; Link Larkin; spaghetti sauce; China; Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie; anvils; and, finally, doom. DOOOOOM!

_Chapter Summary:_ In which our heroines find many conveniences, only to be highly inconvenienced.

* * *

**Missing: Taking Over HSM**

_Bop To The Top_

It was only the next day when Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton walked back into school hand-in-hand.

Gabriella – whose spine had been surgically corrected ten minutes before her Decathlon meeting by the _best _doctors Disney had to offer … yes, the Jonas Brothers … – was beaming as she skipped next to Troy, who had the glow of a teenage boy who had recently lost his virginity, but who actually hadn't, as being a Disney Tween meant being a eunuch. Oo-er. My point is, they were happy, and the school was happy.

_Except_…

"**DAMN THAT STUPID, FORGIVING, RYAN-DUMPING **_**HOOCHIE!!!**_**" **Breaky, who had renamed herself BeautyInspiresObsession, therefore Beauty (xD), screamed, her _gorgeous _face crumpling as she stared at the reunited vomit-inducing pair, **"This makes our job **_**so much HARDER!**_**"**

"_Yeah, yeah. Can we just hurry up and destroooooooy them?"_

Beauty shuddered in annoyance, and slowly turned to face her sister, Lets Get This Show On The Road (with no punctuation…), who had become irritatingly impatient ever since her new name took effective.

"**Roady…" **she snarled, **"If and when we destroooooooy them, it will need to be carefully planned and executed – "**

"_I'LL TELL YOU WHAT WILL GET EXECUTED IF SHE DOESN'T SHUT UP."_

"**ROADY!!" **yelled Beauty, **"WHAT have I said about your indoor voice?!"**

Roady frowned, before remembering and crying, _"I don't have an indoor voice, or an OUTdoor one!"_

"**Correct."**

"…_HEY!"_

Beauty just groaned and took a deep breath. Then, she smiled calmly at Roady, who backed away.

"_W-why are you st-staring at me like you want to eat me?"_

"**Listen,"** Beauty smiled, her thick eyelashes batting as she sweetly blinked at her sister, **"We still have time. In the **_**movie**_**, the whole thing happened in a week, but in reality, it's **_**much **_**longer. We still have three days to – "**

"_Oh, the auditions are on FRIDAY…?"_

"**Well…yeah,"** Beauty said in a 'duh'-tone, before realization struck her, **"Oh dear God…what did you **_**do?!**_**"**

Roady rubbed the back of her neck nervously, and stammered, _"Well, lovely, sweet sister of mine, I thought they were tomorrow, so I decided to…getSharpayoutofthepicturesooner, heh heh."_

"**What do you mean, 'get out of the picture'?"**

"_Well, remember we said we'd get Sharpay out of the way so Ryan and Gabriella could sing?"_

"**Yeah."**

"_And I didn't know Troy and Gabriella were back together until thirty seconds ago, when you were screaming?"_

"**Oh. Well. Yeah. Now I do."**

"_Good, good. Knowledge is good."_

"**Roady…"**

"_Well…" _Roady shifted awkwardly and smiled up at Beauty, _"Let's just say, Sharpay is refusing to perform!"_

Uh-oh.

Before Beauty could ask (or begin bashing her head on the wall), the familiar sounds of a familiar voice echoed down the familiar hallway.

"**Why is there so much familiarity?"**

"_I don't know. Hey, those voice sound familiar…"_

Indeed, Ryan and Sharpay Evans were storming down the familiar hallway, looking hot and sexy and contradictory to Troy and Gabriella as usual. Roady quickly tried to melt into the wall to save her sister's wrath, while Beauty's jaw dropped through the floor, straight to China.

"…Sharpay, I _swear_, I'll find whoever switched your hair dye with spaghetti sauce, but you _have _to sing with me!"

"NO!" Sharpay bellowed, tucking a strand of brownish-red hair under the paper bag on her head, "I would rather lose the roles to Vanessa Anne Nude-gens and Limp Larkin than go on stage with _pasta hair!_"

Then the jaded diva stormed off, leaving Ryan looking miserably alone and cute in the middle of the hall. Roady saw her chance and, while Beauty picked up her frankly fabulous jaw from a nice young man in Hong Kong, scuttled over to Ryan.

"_Hi," _she said shortly to the Drama King, _"I'm impatient and have no time, so here's the deal: I can get you to sing with Gabriella, if you promise to do something grown-up to corrupt, okay?"_

Ryan blinked, and then shrugged, "Okay. But…corrupt _what?_"

"_...your sssooouuulll…"_

"WHAT?"

"_Disney?"_

"Oh. Okay."

Then he wandered off, whistling. Roady grinned victoriously, just as Beauty wandered over.

"**I swear, the man who found my mouth was **_**so **_**nice!" **Beauty swooned, **"He said he'd put me in a **_**manga!**_**"**

Roady frowned, _"Who the hell CARES?! Come on, we need to remind Gabriella of our deal…"_

* * *

"But…Troy's back!" Gabriella repeated for the _fifth _time. Boy, for a genius, she's an idiot.

"**I know…" **Beauty said slowly – Roady could no longer talk, as her patience had reached its end when Gabriella first spoke, and she was now being sedated – **"But you made us a **_**deal**_**."**

"But – "

"_IF SHE SAYS 'TROY'S BACK' AGAIN, I'M GONNA GO CRAZY AND MURDER SOMEONE!" _Roady shrieked, as her drugs wore off.

"**Calm down, Roady-kins," **Beauty cooed, before turning back to Gabriella, **"May I remind you, **_**we **_**were the ones who called Mickey to tell him you were hurt, and **_**we **_**got the Jonas Brothers here to treat you?"**

"_WORST MISTAKE OF MY LIIIIIIIIIIIFE!!"_

"**SSH! Anyway, we fixed your spine, Gabriella," **Beauty stated, trying to look serious, **"And we can easily take it anyway. Understa – a**_**hahahahahahahahahahahahhaha!!!!"**_

Gabriella, startled, leapt back as Beauty fell over, laughing hysterically, "What?! WHAT IS IT?! _TELL ME, DAMMIT!!_"

"**It's…it's **_**Roady!**_**" **squealed Beauty, **"She's making funny faces!"**

Gabriella frowned, and looked at Roady, who had her eyes crossed, her tongue out and her fingers on the side of her head, wiggling. When she noticed Gabriella, she stopped, and growled, _"This is the first sign of insanity, Gabriella Monteeeeeeeez…"_

"Why do you say my name like that?" whispered Gabriella, terrified. Roady just smiled innocently, before she abruptly stiffened.

"_HANG ON A…! SHE SAID A SWEAR!" _Roady shouted, pointing accusingly at a bewildered Gabriella. Beauty sat bolt upright.

"**What? When?"**

_Flashback –_

"**SSH! Anyway, we fixed your spine, Gabriella," **Beauty stated, trying to look serious, **"And we can easily take it anyway. Understa – a**_**hahahahahahahahahahahahhaha!!!!"**_

Gabriella, startled, leapt back as Beauty fell over, laughing hysterically, "What?! WHAT IS IT?! _TELL ME, DAMMIT!!_"

_End Flashback –_

**"That was only two minutes ago, but still: GAAAAASSSSPPPP!!"**

"_She…she s-said…"_

"_**DAMMIT!!" **_the girls quoted in shock. Gabriella looked horrified.

"Oh no! What will I do?" she screeched, ignoring Beauty and Roady placing their hands over their ears in pain, "If the squeaky clean people find out…I'm _ruined!_"

"**Indeed," **Beauty agreed unhelpfully, before leaning forward, **"Of course…this little **_**indiscretion **_**needn't ever leave this room…"**

"_Yeah," _Roady nodded, copying Beauty's position,_ "Needn't…"_

Gabriella looked fearfully between the twins (who ARE identical, no matter WHAT the insane Swedes say!! …don't ask…) before sighing, "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

"Gabriella_ dumped _you as a callback partner?"

Troy nodded forlornly, "For Ryan."

"_And _she dumped the Decathlon!" Taylor wailed – no-one noticed, as no-one cared about the Decathlon.

"And the callbacks are at the same time as the _game!_" Chad exclaimed.

"Who would corrupt and ruin our plans like this?!" screamed Kelsi, falling to the deep, dark black pit of DOOM.

Roady, hiding behind the board, grinned evilly at Beauty, _"See? My impatience paid off! Ryan and Gabriella have no contenders!"_

Unfortunately, it was now Beauty's turn to shift uncomfortably, **"Actually…they do…"**

Roady blinked, confusedly, and then looked at the sign-up board.

_CALLBACKS CHANGED TO FRIDAY AT 3PM!_

_Callbacks for roles Arnold and Minnie:  
- Ryan Evans and Gabriella Montez  
- Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie_

"_YOU SIGNED __US __UP FOR THE MUSI__CAL__?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"_

"**I…thought it would be fun…?"**

Roady gaped at her, before following Kelsi into the deep, dark black pit of DOOM.

…_DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM._

* * *

The day of the audition dawned quickly in Disney Land – no, not the amusement park – and soon, Roady and Beauty were standing on stage for their call back.

"_So, for this musical callback for the musical production," _Roady quizzed a frazzled Darbus, _"you actually expect us to SING?"_

"YES!" Ms. Darbus yelled, "I've been saying that for _half an hour! _You have to sing! That's why you're in _costume_, isn't it?"

Roady looked down at her blue salsa dress, with the feather fringed hem, and silver high heels, as well as Beauty's outfit of a silver long-sleeved shirt, tight black trousers, shiny Italian shoes and a black fedora – all of which was very expensive and bought, courtesy of Mickey Mouse. Then she looked back at Ms. Darbus in surprise.

"_Costume? What costume?"_

"**These aren't **_**costumes**_**. I wore this to my aunt's wedding."**

"_I wear this to church!"_

Ms. Darbus groaned and Sharpay, sitting in the back with her paper bag in place, smirked.

"Just…_sing_, girls."

"**You have to pretend I'm a boy for the purpose of this so – "**

"NOW!"

Roady and Beauty jumped and obediently ran to their respective sides of the stage. A spot light came on, and Beauty appeared, changing from annoying to alluring in a matter of seconds.

"_**Mucho gusto!**_**" **she smiled to the almost empty room, before snapping her head right, where her sister popped out.

Sadly, Roady couldn't remember what she said in Spanish, and her impatience limited her from learning it, so she said it in English instead.

"_I AM FABULOUS!" _she cried happily – _this translation may not be accurate, but, oh well. _Beauty rolled her eyes, but grinned and skipped forward to meet her centre stage. Roady trilled her tongue and flicked her hem, Ashley Tisdale-from-the-movie-style, before asking, _"Want to dance?" _as she met Beauty in the middle.

Before Beauty could reply, however, an FRICKING ANVIL fell from the roof and landed on her hand. Both she and the anvil fell through the stage, and into the darkness beyond. Roady screamed and collapsed by the hole.

"_BEAUTY?!?!" _she yelled, before looking up, _"WHO DROPPED THAT? I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DROP ANVILS ON MY FAMILY MEMBERS!"_

A second later, Chad, Taylor and Troy glided down on ropes, landing on stage and then hopping about with rope burn on their hands. Roady and Ms. Darbus waited patiently for them to stop, but when they did, they got severely burned some more!

"_You meanies."_

Okay, not exactly.

"It had to be done!" Chad told her, "It was the only way to stop this and convince Gabby to come back to the good side."

Ryan and Gabriella, in Breaking Free attire, ran out from stage right. Ryan knelt down next to Roady and stared down into the hole, while Gabriella marched up to her friends.

"Troy!" she cried desperately, "I won't stop being your friend…"

"You're in with the Evanses now," Chad spoke for Troy _again_, "And they will poison you! POISON, I tell ya!"

"_I'm indebted!" _Gabriella yelled, forgetting that many children watching wouldn't know what indebted meant, "I must repay them!"

"Who?" Taylor asked. Gabriella spun round and pointed at Roady.

"MY BLACKMAILERS!" she announced, before noticing Beauty's absence, "WELL, AT LEAST ONE OF THEM!"

Roady looked around, horrified – yes, the corruption worked. Gabriella was swearing and using big words, Taylor was evilly devious, Chad was a murderer (since Beauty was apparently dead),Troy was tap-dancing, Ryan was accepting his incredible sexiness and Sharpay was willingly _not _participating in the musical. But now…her creation were turning against her!

And her sister was gone.

She was…alone.

…_DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!_

* * *

**Next Time: **_Breaking Free __– _Roady and Beauty find themselves well and truly screwed, while _High School Musical _begins to get back on track. However, when there's a will, there's a way...and unfortunately, both have lost the will to live. DOOM!

_**REVIEW!**_


	8. Breaking Free

**Disclaimer: **Nada, amigos. _High School Musical _belongs to the rich guys at Disney.

**AN: **Holy CRAP, a quicker update!!! Oh, and we changed our names again. SORRY. Now, away we goooooo!

_Chapter Summary:_ In which the characters realize the true reason for their corruption … and our heroines attempt to correct them.

* * *

**Mission: Taking Over HSM**

_Breaking Free_

Plummeting into deep space, it transpires, isn't _that _fun.

Roady – who had changed her name again, to something Latin that no-one can remember – screamed incoherent curses as she bumped and tumbled down the dark tunnel towards the light.

She couldn't remember what happened after the confrontation with the _High School Musical _stars. She had a feeling it was painful.

Hang on … was she … _DEAD?!_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M DEAD! ANDNOWI'LLNEVERGETMARRIEDORHAVEKIDSANDI'LLNEVERGETTOMEETMILEYCYRUSWHICHISSECRETLYMYDREAMCOMETRUEANDWHHHHHHHHYGODWHHHHHHHY?!?!??!?!?!?!?"_

"**ROADY!"**

The familiar voice brought her back down to Earth – literally. She began to fall, gaining speed and heating up as she broke atmosphere, and crashed to the ground, boring a deep hole into it. Blinking in shock, she stood, dusted off her salsa dress, and began to ungracefully climb the wall of the hole.

"_I MADE IT! I'M ALIVE!" _she shrieked at the top. Then, she looked back down and saw that the hole wasn't as deep as first thought. She uncertainly placed one foot into it; it came up to her ankle.

"_Oh," _she mused, before shrugging, _"Okies."_

"**Roady!"** the voice exclaimed again, **"You're okay!"**

She spun around, but alas, in the bleak desert landscape she'd landed in, could see no-one, _"Sorry, but … where are you? And my name isn't Roady anymore, it's – "_

"**I know it's Latin … but I can't remember it. So you'll just have to be Spartacus!"**

"_NOOO! IT'S – !!"_

"**QUIET, SPARTACUS! I'm over here!"**

Spartacus turned around and saw, to her delight, her sister on the other side of the 'crater'.

"_BEAUTY!" _she yelled as she scuttled around, _"YOU'RE okay too!"_

"**Yes,"** smiled Beauty, **"But it isn't BeautyInspiresObsession anymore – it's DawnIsBreaking."**

" … _Breaky again?"_

"**NO! Dawn! :3"**

"_Whatevs. Where are we?"_

Dawn leaned in towards her sister conspiratorially. Unfortunately, Spartacus took this the wrong way.

"_WHOA, GIRL! Stop leaning towards me in a SEXUAL WAY! That's just WRONG!"_

"**Wha—NO! It was CONSPIRATORIALLY, you PERV!"**

"_Ohhhh," _Spartacus realized embarrassedly, _"Sorry. Do it again."_

"**Don't wanna," **Dawn replied moodily, folding her arms.

"_Daaaawnnn … "_

"**NO!"**

"_Grow up, Dawn!"_

"**Says Miss. OMJ-Miley-Cyrus-is-my-idol-and-I-love-My-Little-PONIES!"**

"_GAAAASP! Burn … !"_

"**Indeed. Anyway … " **Dawn paused for effect, and then announced, **"WE ARE IN DISNEY NO-MAN'S-LAND!"**

"_NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! … What's No-Man's-Land?"_

"**I dunno. Let's ask … **_**that guy!**_**"**

Indeed, there was a guy, standing in the distance. As Dawn and Spartacus approached, he noticed them, stiffened, and attempted to flee.

"**NO! STOP HIM!"**

"_Darn you, stranger! We wanna TALK TO YOU!"_

With a dramatic (and friggin' AWESOME) leap, Spartacus tackled the man to the ground, resulting in "Oof!"s from both of them. Before he could escape, Dawn quickly joined the pile-up, jumping onto her sister's back.

"**AH-HAH!"** she grinned in victory, **"We WIN! Now talk, strange man!"**

"Wheeze … wheeze … c … can't … BREATHE … !"

"_I think he's lying."_

"**Me too. TALK!"**

The man struggled in vain for a few minutes, before imploring again, "Can't … b … br … breathe!"

"_Oh, CRAP, he's serious. GET OFF!"_

Dawn and Spartacus leapt off of the man, and allowed him to stand and dust himself off. As he did so, Dawn noticed the strange round-ness of his ears … and the big eyes … and the red shorts.

" … **Mickey?"**

"_OMJ, MICKEY MOUSE!!!"_

Mickey grumbled under his breath and said, "Okay, geez, it's me."

"_**SQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEE!!!"**_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah … anyway, I'm here to tell you that … you guys screwed up."

"**THAT'S A LIE!" **Dawn yelled, insulted, **"Things were going great unti4l I got an anvil dropped on my head! Now I can't recognize basic shapes and colours, but that doesn't mean we SCREWED UP!"**

"_Uuuuuuuummmmm … "_

Dawn closed her eyes and groaned.

"_I actually think … " _Spartacus mused, _"That the characters figured it out … threw me down the hole … and began to repair what we corrupted … but, you know, other than THAT … "_

"**Spartacus … !"**

"Spartacus indeed," Mickey growled, "I thought we could _trust _you."

"_We're sorry, but – "_

"The two most screwed up girls in _history!_"

"**That's a little harsh – "**

"And you couldn't corrupt _High School Musical_. For … shame!"

"_If you'd just let us finish – "_

"No!" Mickey roared, "No! Second! Chance! You! Both! Failed!"

"_We! Are! Not! Failures! Why! Are! We! Talking! With! So! Many! Exclamation! Points?!"_

"**Mickey! Started! It!"**

"STOP THAT!!!"

Both girls cowered back, pouting miserably. Mickey took a deep breath and continued, "You failed, girls. I'm sorry. As a punishment, you will be sent back to the movie to watch the ending … the _ORIGINAL _ending."

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"**IT'S SO … CHEESY!"**

"_Why, Mickey, whhhhhy?"_

"**Don't you love us?"**

"Hell no."

"_Pfft … "_

Before either twin could begin to verbally abuse Mickey for that comment, he _ZZZZAAAPPP!_ed them, and they both shot up towards the sky with high-pitched screams. There was a flash of white light, and our heroines crashed to the floor of the back of East High's auditorium. Blinking in shock, they struggled up, and looked around to see Troy and Gabriella on stage singing _Breaking Free_, while Ryan and Sharpay, in _Bop to the Top _gear, glared at them from backstage. The seats were packed with students, save for two at the front, which they knew Mickey meant for them.

"_When did Sharpay get her hair dye back?"_

"**Can't we stop this?" **Dawn pleaded, **"Can't we stop the agony?"**

"_No, Dawn," _Spartacus solemnly replied, _"We must repay our loss somehow. The quicker we accept it, the quicker it'll be."_

Dawn sighed in acquiescence. She and her Disney-destroying partner began slowly making their way to the front and sat down, ignoring Chad and Taylor's smug smirks.

"_Why did we make them DEVIOUS?"_

"**Or cut Chad's afro?"**

The song ended, and the crowd burst into furious applause as Troy leant in and kissed Gabriella's cheek. Ryan's face soured even more and Dawn deflated at the sight of her favourite character's misery.

"_Did he suck a lemon or WHAT?!"_

Dawn bristled at her sister's guffawing insensitivity and snapped, **"Are you SURPRISED?! His rightful girlfriend is up there singing with another boy! Wouldn't YOU be upset?!"**

"_Well … yes, but mostly because I had a GIRLfriend."_

"**Rawrr."**

On stage, Gabriella was babbling in her squeaky post-singing voice, as Troy surveyed the audience in wonder and delight and _–insert other happy adjectives here—_. Then, his eyes (_drool … _) were pulled immediately to the two sulking girls in the front row. After getting over the shock that they both survived being attacked with anvils, Troy had an _epiphany_.

They didn't corrupt them for fun – no person is that cruel! They did it to prove a point; and that was that they should be true to themselves, and accept their faults. They didn't need to be squeaky clean; they didn't need those masks; they just needed to be themselves.

"I've made a terrible mistake!" Troy exclaimed in horror, pulling away from Gabriella. The whole auditorium silenced, and Gabriella, looking lost, stretched out her hand to him, "Troy … ?"

"Listen, everyone!" yelled Troy, "I have something to say!"

Everyone stared at him. Dawn sat up straighter, the hope lighting up in her eyes, while Spartacus sat back and played with a piece of string, oblivious.

Troy took a deep breath and began, "Have you ever felt there's _more _to … this? More to being perfect, and clean, and not knowing where babies come from? Don't you think there's _more _to this life?"

"_I like string."_

"**SSH!"**

"Well, I'm finished," the Golden Boy continued, "I'm done with being perfect, and clean. I wanna be true to myself! I want to know where babies come from! I don't _want _to be a 'tween'! I want to be _Troy! _Me! And I think _you _all want to be you too!"

The silence continued. Dawn was bouncing in her seat, partly from excitement and partly from holding the string above her head and watching Spartacus try to grab it.

"_Dawn, that's NO FAIR!" _Spartacus wailed. No-one noticed, too absorbed in Troy's speech.

"I wouldn't have realized this, if it weren't for two certain people," Troy admitted, before pointing to the bewildered girls, who _finally _noticed, "Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt!"

"**Who?"**

"_US!"_

"**Ohhhh."**

"So, I'm just gonna say it," Troy said, shrugging, "Over the last few months, I've been … experimenting … and now I know the truth. I … am in _love_ … with a _MAN!_"

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP!!!

"I am ready to enter the kingdom of gaydom!" Troy added, "If the man I love is willing to join me."

Then, he turned, and held out his hand to …

RYAN?!

"**NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"**

" … _well. I guess he wasn't upset about _Gabriella_ after all."_

Smiling, Ryan stepped out, and took Troy's hand, "I love you too, Troy."

Dawn's horror quickly gave way, and her inner-yaoi fan burst out, **"Oh, my God! Spartacus, we HAVE to film them!"**

"_A-WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTT?!"_

"We're proud to be gay!" Ryan yelled, "AND YOU SHOULD BE FREE TO BE YOURSELVES!!"

Then they dashed away, quickly pursued by Dawn and a video camera. A moment later, she came flying back onto stage, and a shout of "AND STAY OUT!" followed.

"**Damn privacy … " **she grumbled, rubbing her back and marching back to her seat. There was a stunned silence, and then Sharpay stepped forward.

"My brother and Troy are RIGHT!" she cried, "And _I _have a secret too! I … " she hesitated, before rushing out, "I'm not _American_!"

The audience all gasped collectively; one person screamed "TERRORIST!!" and another yelled, "CANADIAN!!"

Sharpay blinked, and shook her head, "No. I am not a terrorist…or Canadian."

"**Thank God!"**

"_You LIKE Canada!"_

**"…oh yeah."**

"Ryan and I are…are…" Sharpay swallowed, spread her arms, and yelled, "SWEDISH."

The audience fell silent, but a couple of whispers of "What?" were heard, and the proverbial tumble weed rolled across the stage.

"Erm…" Sharpay shrugged, "Jag måste gå nu. Hej då!!"

And she turned and was about to run, but not before throwing millions of free IKEA pencils at the audience.

The twins blinked.

"…_Ryan's gay AND European?"_

"**I love him even more than ever."**

Gabriella, recovering from her shock that her almost-boyfriend was gay, was next to step forward.

"I, Gabriella Montez," she whispered (yet everyone could hear her due to a conveniently placed microphone held by Dawn), "Am also not so innocent. I lie. I cheat on Math exams. I once stole a bra from the department store…and a top…and candy…and a car. I have been to juvie so many times, and that is why I always move. I am naturally ginger. I was born in the Philippines and am not here legally. I hate apple pie."

Even Dawn and Spartacus were speechless now.

"And I spell 'CENTER' with an 're'."

"YOU MONSTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!" the entire auditorium (minus our heroines, who were English and approved of the spelling) bellowed, wielding conveniently found pitchforks and torches. Gabriella ran away, and was last heard to be in Rio.

Chad was next, "I…"

"_Chad, no, enough!"_

"…have been having a secret affair with BlazeElemental."

"**I beg your pardon?" **

BlazeElemental popped onto the stage between her two friends.

"I was in it for the afro, I SWEARZ!" she exclaimed. Spartacus raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the small half-African-American, half-BlazeElemental afro-ed child in Blaze's arms.

"Babababah basketbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall." said the baby.

"You were pregnant?!" Chad exclaimed, stepping towards Blaze.

"I didn't want to tell you," Blaze sobbed, randomly crying and the baby conveniently dropped into Spartacus's arms, "Because I didn't want to burden you!"

The baby clutched at Spartacus's chest and said "Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallz."

"…_did this thing just comment on my boobs?" _

"**LMAO."**

"Big baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallz."

Spartacus glared at the baby, who grinned back up with huge, blue eyes.

"_Awrrhh, can we have one, Dawny?"_

**"Noooooooo."**

"You didn't think I'd be there?" Chad exclaimed, "Of COURSE I'd be there, and I will! I _love _you!"

Blaze burst into tears…again, "I love you too!" before grasping him in a passionate kiss.

"**Ew."**

"_Ew."_

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallz."

Taylor stood forward and stepped in front of Chad and his snogging girlfriend.

"I'm Taylor!"

"**NOOOO! FOR GOD'S SAKE, **_**STOOOOOPPP!!!**_**" **

" …and these aren't real!" she exclaimed happily, grabbing her chest.

Everyone was silent, except for one nerd receiving twenty dollars from another nerd and yelling, "I KNEW IT!!"

Then, as if by some strange twist of fate, all six of the main _High School Musical _characters came on stage, smiling happily.

"And it's all thanks to these girls," Troy announced, gesturing to Dawn and Spartacus, who looked horrified. Spartacus even dropped the baby, but Blaze leapt and caught him.

"They made us realize."

"**No, we didn't."**

"They made us see that we could be ourselves!"

"_No, we didn't!"_

"They were selfless enough…"

"**No, we weren't!"**

"Kind enough!"

"_No, we're actually very cruel." _

"To show us the truth, to prove that we should accept ourselves."

"**No, that's a lie!"**

"_Stop lying!"_

"And they're being modest."

"_We are actually very egotistical; we don't DO modest." _

"But they have changed our lives for the better."

"**Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!" **

"And they went out of their _way _to corrupt us. Not out of spite, or random meanness…but to prove their point."

"_No! We're just mean!" _

"So thank you, Brad and Angie," Troy concluded, smiling at the girls, "But I would like to know your _real _names."

Dawn and Spartacus looked at each other and shrugged.

"**Okay. We are –"**

Suddenly, Troy and all his friends' faces melted away, as did the entire East High auditorium and the two were plunged into blackness.

"_Holy frick, not again." _

A large figure looked out of purple spoke before them, but they were very much used to it now, and yawned, bored. The figure sighed and clapped its hands, and the smoke vanished, revealing they were back in the warehouse, and Mickey stood before them.

"You have got boring."

"**What's the deal, mousy? We are actually about to become FRIENDS with the East High bunch!"**

"But you have succeeded in ruining them! Troy and Ryan are _gay_. Taylor has admitted to being totally fake. Chad is a teenage father. Sharpay is Swedish – _Swedish_! And Gabriella is a renowned, Filipino criminal! Why would you want to be their…friend?"

"_Well…it was fun totally ruining them and all but…but…but…erm?"_

"**But we always wanted…" **prompted Dawn.

"_Yeah, right! But the whole reason we started destroying them was cos we LIKED the characters!"_

"**Well, most of them,"**

"_And we wanted to see them more human! Goodness, Mickey, you can't keep squeaky clean Disney kids squeaky clean forever."_

Dawn nodded solemnly before saying, **"Now will you let us go see the fruits of our creation? ****REAL**** high school teenagers singing a song about being in ****this****, the REAL world …together?"**

Mickey looked from one wide-eyed, blue-eyed, innocent-seeming child to the other, and eventually their cuteness got the best of him.

"Well…Disney always was about children enjoying themselves!" he sighed, before clapping his hands and sending the cheering, whooping teenagers down a purple cloud tunnel into _High School Musical_'s finale.

* * *

**Next Time: **_We're All In This Together __– _Our girls find themselves back in High School Musical, ready to party away and say 'goodbye' to the teenagers they've become so attached too. THE END IS NIIIIIIIGH!

_**REVIEW!**_

P.S. No offense intended. Apologies to: America, Sweden, Canada, the Phillipines, _The Mighty Boosh_, BlazeElemental, Disney and apple pie. :)


	9. We're All In This Together

**Disclaimer:** Noooo. No, no, noooooo. … no. No, no, no, no, no, _nooooooooooooo_. Not ours!

**AN: **This is the FINAL chapter of _M: TOHSM!!! _–gasp- … before the epilogue. PSYCHE! Sorry, after this, there is one. More. Chapter. And who _knows _when that'll turn up! xD But, still, enjoy. What will happen in the aftermath of the gang's shocking confessions? Are they all in this together? Will our heroines (now named Eternity and Broadway :D) solve the problems or blow them to smithereens? DOES ANYONE CARE??! Read on. :)

_Chapter Summary:_ In which everything is unexpected. Even this update!

* * *

**Mission: Taking Over HSM**

_We're All In This Together_

The hallway of East High School was empty, still and silent. Please note '_was_', as in past tense. Ten seconds after this observation was made, a purple cloud appeared, and out of it fell two cheering, whooping teenage girls, who were still reveling in their previous triumph over their mousy god. However, when they registered that they were in mid-air, having just burst forth from a purple cloud, their cheers ended, and instead they screamed in unison as they fell, face-first, onto the cold, shiny floor. The cloud evaporated as the twins groaned in agony.

"_I think I broke my face," _See You On Broadway. (or Broadway) lamented, her words muffled by the ground.

"**You said it," **moaned MoreThanEternity, sitting up, **"After what we've been through, we'd better become SAINTS for this."**

"_You__ said it," _agreed Broadway, as she sat up and looked at her sister, _"So, now what do you—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

This unexpected scream was _so _unexpected, that Eternity jumped and yelled, **"Well, THAT was unexpected!!!"**

"_Your HAIR!" _wailed Broadway, _"What did they do to your HAIR?!"_

"**Wha—?"**

As if to explain, Broadway produced her handy mirror and held it up to her identical twin sister, who suddenly was _not _so identical. Alas, the twins' trademark blonde locks (the very ones that made them so famous while everything else about them, mainly their corrupting actions, made them infamous) had been tempered with—a true tragedy. Eternity's long, straight hair was now dark brown.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"_I KNOOOOW."_

" … **I look awesome."**

"_What?!?! What about our twin-ness?!" _Broadway screeched, _"Who would do this?!"_

Eternity shrugged and fiddled with the ends of her newly dyed hair, holding them in front of her face, **"Meh. Maybe Mick-o's bored. Besides, I quite like it. And hey, maybe now people will stop mixing us up! Right, Broadway? ... Broadway?"**

Broadway wasn't listening. She was too busy holding a shovel, and digging a hole in the earth (how, when she was digging in linoleum, we don't know), which she was planning to curl up and cry in; her very own personal hole of DOOM.

"**Emo," **Eternity grumbled, before hoisting her distraught sister up, **"C'mon, Broadway."**

"_NOOOO! I can't live on the outside anymore! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE NOW!! WWAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

"**Broadway! We have to meet our frrrrrriiiiiieeeeeeeennnnnddddddddssss!"**

"_WWAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

"**What about the gang?"**

"_WWAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

"**WHAT ABOUT RYAN?!"**

"_WWAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

"**TROY??!!"**

" … _okay."_

And like that, Broadway happily skipped off down the hall, clutching her equally happy comrade's hand.

THE END.

…

Psyche.

Upon reaching the doors of the gym, Broadway pressed her ear against it, straining to hear the basketball game inside. But, for some reason, there was nothing, but the tune of _We're All In This Together_.

"_Ohmigod, Eternity, we're missing it!" _squealed Broadway, and attempted to dash in. However, Eternity held her back.

"**Something's wrong."**

Automatically, Broadway pressed herself to the door, eyes wide. She looked up and down the hall, evidently expecting someone with a chainsaw or a pickaxe to burst out and hack them to bits. Eternity slapped her own forehead at her sister's paranoia.

"**Never … ever … watching … a … 3D … horror … movie … again," **she hissed, before frowning at Broadway, **"AT EASE, SOLDIER!"**

"_Whaaaaaaat?!"_

"**Nothing. But the song—listen to the SONG!"**

And listen she did. Indeed, it _was _the right song, but it was … slower. Sadder. Squeakier. Probably because there were more violins, which were universally known to be the saddest instruments in the history of music. Something had gone terribly wrong; both girls could feel it.

"**Should we go in?"**

"_Not without weapons," _Broadway replied decisively, _"Wait here—I'll get some."_

Then, she ran away down the hallway, leaving Eternity alone with the doors … which she _really _wanted to open!

She tried to fight it. She turned away, whistled innocently, played with her new dark hair. But the temptation lingered in the back of her mind, until finally she couldn't stand it.

"**Okay, THAT'S IT!" **she bellowed, swinging around to face the doors, **"If you're gonna tempt me, at least face me like a REAL MAN! Come and get it!"**

Then, she held up her fists, ready for a battle. The doors, naturally, did nothing.

"**Ohh, is THAT how you wanna play it? Fine! **_**Yo momma so fat, Jabba the Hut said "DA-YUM!"!**_**"**

The doors did not move.

"**Oh, you chicken! You are such a jerk! LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

The doors stayed still.

"**Stop that! How are you in my head?! Mind reading? ARE YOU EDWARD CULLEN?! You know what, it doesn't matter. GO AWAY!"**

The doors … well, you know.

"**FINE! YOU MEAN, STUPID PERSON, YOU WIN!"**

Then, Eternity shoved the doors apart and strode into the gym.

"**I hope that hurt … " **she muttered, before noticing the shocking scene before her, **"Oh my … !"**

The sight before her was enough to chill her to her very bones, so unexpected and horrible it was. It was appalling, deplorable—in fact, no words in the English language, or any language known to man, could have prepared her for this most lamentable, pathetic, woeful spectacle.

"**HOLY COW."**

Before her stood the six stars of _High School Musical_—with the addition of an older, handsome man, who Eternity discovered was named Waldo, and who was, in fact, very nice. But, back to the point. The six main characters were dancing slowly to a slow version of _We're All In This Together_ … and no-one else. The gym was completely empty, making the gang look very sad and lonely.

" … **whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"**

Sharpay looked up and noticed her, detaching from the dancers to wander over, "Hej."

"**Hey! What happened? Where's everyone else?"**

"De accepterade inte oss och lämnade oss att dansa ensam."

"**They didn't accept you and left you to dance alone? ****The FIENDS!"**

"Förstår du svenska?"

"**Of COURSE I understand Swedish! ****I know everything!"**

"Vad är huvudstad i Australien?"

"**The capital of Australia? How the hell should I know?"**

Tired of Eternity having to repeat everything she said, Sharpay sighed and switched to English, "They didn't want to accept the facts that Taylor had plastic surgery, Troy and Ryan are gay, Chad has a baby with your friend with the googly eyes, I'm Swedish and Gabriella is on the run from the law. It was too … weird."

Eternity slouched, **"I guess you're not all in this together … "**

"Nope," Taylor agreed, walking over so Eternity could see that her lips were much fuller, "The status quo is too rigid, so—"

"**Whooooaaa, your lips look different!"**

Taylor rolled her eyes and continued, "So, it's just us: me, Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, Chad, Blaze, the baby, Gabriella and Waldo."

"**And … who is Waldo?"**

Sharpay and Taylor raised their eyebrows, and turned around to face Waldo, who was now engaged in a rather heavy make-out session with Gabriella.

"**Ohhhh … **_**ohhh**_**. Oh—oh my God! What did they just do???!!!"**

"I recommend you avert your eyes," Taylor told her. Unfortunately, she was too late, as the gross sight of whatever weird position Gabriella and Waldo were in was too much for Eternity's eyes to bear ... so they spontaneously combusted.

"**Dammit," **she muttered, **"Hang on, let me get my spare eyes ... "**

"Well," sighed Sharpay, "I guess this can't get much worse."

"_AAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"_

As if on cue, a war cry echoed through the gym, and Broadway charged in, a baseball bat in hand, heading directly towards a stunned Troy. Raising her weapon, Broadway prepared to swing, before skidding to a stop just in front of the playmaker, frozen in place. Her blue eyes connected with his, both wide in shock.

" … _you're not a crazy person."_

" … no."

"_You're Troy."_

"Yes."

Slowly, Broadway lowered the bat, _"Oh-kaaaaay. Where is the crazy person? And where is everyone else?"_

"They ditched us," Troy replied with a slump.

"_WHAT!?" _bellowed Broadway, wielding the bat again, as if to fight off the people who were not there. Troy yelped and leapt into Ryan's arms, unconsciously making Eternity swoon.

"**So CUTE!"**

"Broadway, put the bat down," came the voice of BlazeElemental, who was standing on the bleachers, holding her baby. With a huge grin, Broadway dropped the bat (onto Ryan's foot, who shouted in pain and dropped his lover) and dashed up to her friend, closely followed by Eternity, who had inserted her replacement eyes.

"_**OMG, Blaze, can you believe we did it?!" **_the twins yelled excitedly, before frowning at each other, _**"Stop saying things at the same time as me. Stop it! That's weird! … BLA BA BOO BA BEE DOO DOO DOO BAAAAAAAA! Whoa …"**_

"Ah-_hem_," interrupted Blaze, shifting her son onto her hip, "Yeah, we corrupted the movie, but look at how sad everyone is!"

Obdiently, the sisters looked around to see this misery: Taylor was on the phone with her hairdresser; Gabriella and Waldo were hunched over what _looked _like the floor plan of a bank; Sharpay was listening to ABBA on her iPod; Chad was uploading pictures of him, Blaze and their baby onto Facebook; and Troy and Ryan was sitting together, heads bent as they quietly conversed, hands clasped and small smiles on their faces. It was like they were _trying_ to overload Eternity with the adorableness.

"_Yeah, they look miserable," _Broadway commented sarcastically.

"**Come on, Blaze!"** cried Eternity, **"The point is, they're not letting Disney sell them as perfect; they are human, and they're showing that it's okay to have faults! They aren't hiding who they **_**are **_**anymore … although, fran****kly, I'm a little worried about Gabriella."**

All three of them looked back at said former-Mary-Sue, who was tapping the blue prints, and then pointing out Mexico on a world map, telling Waldo, " … take millions and millions of dollars, before we flee to Mexico."

"What about Denmark? They won't expect _that!_"

"_**Huh."**_

Blaze shook her head and glared at the girls, "Sure, they're happy; _you're _happy. But what about ME?! Trust me, I was all for corruption in the beginning, but that was before you made the characters realize it was time to grow up, and before you made Chad realize that his weird new feelings weren't _GAS_, but SEXUAL FRUSTRATION!"

" … _um?"_

"And of course, I was there, and I thought it would be fun to—"

"_UM."_

"And then, because of your schemes, _I _ended up pregnant, and in love with a guy with a ha-_uge_ afro! Now, I'm _married _to him, and haven't slept in _days _because I'm always up with Chaze! Do you see what you've _done???!!_"

"**Come on, Blaze, that doesn't sound **_**that **_**ba—Wait. **_**Chaze?**_**"**

Blaze realized her mistake and shook her head, "Oh, _oohhh _no! It's nothing!"

"**Chaze. As in … Chad and Blaze?"**

"Nooooo, no, no, no—"

"_My God, that poor kid."_

"CHAZE ISN'T _THAT _BAD!!!"

"_**LMAO!" **_the girls squealed, falling to the floor in fits of laughter at the unexpected name-smooshing, and the decision to make it the unaware baby's name. Blaze chose to fume slightly, muttering to herself. Parts of her ramblings reached the hysterical twins ears, such as "Chad's idea", "son of a—", "James Bond" and "meanies".

After their episode was over, Eternity and Broadway stood up, brushed down, and beamed toothily at Blaze.

"_Okay. We're done."_

"Good."

"_I mean, we're literally done, right?" _Broadway added, looking at Eternity, _"We have set out what we were assigned to do. At first, it was just for the heck of it; because we were bored and thought it would be fun. But then, we continued to corrupt this movie for a reason: to release the iron grip of the Disney Corporation on these poor repressed characters. We brought them to a number of life-altering, unexpected realizations, ones that have shocked the whole community but, in the end, have improved the ways of life of these six people. I mean, a few weeks ago, they were squeaky-clean, oblivious Disney robots, whose lives had been meticulously planned for them by powers higher than their own, but now? Now they are just an ordinary bunch of children, teetering on the edge of the continuum that is their future; that is _forever_. We have laughed with them, cried with them, brought them to this vital point, where they have the capacity to decide their _own _fates. And I believe we have done an amazing, wonderful thing, my friends."_

There was a long, long pause.

"**You ARE aware that you just spent ten minutes saying stuff that you don't actually believe, right?"**

"_Why, yes. Yes I am."_

And that _was _expected.

* * *

**Next Time: **_The Final Curtain Call_ – The corruption is completed, but is that the end for our girls?

**AN: **There was a reference to _What Do They REALLY Think? _in this chapter. Earlier, Gabriella and Waldo planned their bank heist, and Gabriella said they should run to Mexico, while Waldo recommended Denmark. In the last chapter of _WDTRT?_, "S" (_Broadway_) runs to Mexico after angering "BFP" (**Eternity**), and "BFP" chases her. However, when she gets to Mexico, "S" reveals herself to have already escaped and to be actually in Denmark! Get it? xD Thanks for reading!

_**Review!**_

P.S. No offense intended. Apologies to: brunettes, blondes, pits of DOOM, 3D horror movies, doors, the Swedish language, plastic surgery, baseball bats, BlazeElemental, Lucas Grabeel's foot, sexual frustration, name-smooshing, James Bond and long inspirational speeches. :D


	10. The Final Curtain Call

**Disclaimer: **_Jag har inte egen _High School Musical_! _Um, not ours. Heh.

**AN: **Well, this is it. It's been a long saga, and to be able to say these words is both a blessing and a curse: _welcome to the final chapter of Mission: Taking Over HSM_. Thanks to the readers who survived until the end, and to the creators of _High School Musical_ … for giving us something to mock. _Sniff_. You guys rock! Oh …

And don't hate us. ;)

_Chapter Summary:_ It was coming eventually. The final chapter is up!

* * *

**Mission: Taking Over HSM  
**_The Final Curtain Call_

Eternity and Broadway burst back into the warehouse, their boisterous laughter echoing off of the walls. The twins had just attended a _wild _party with the gang—not a happy Disney party, where they could somehow afford popcorn machines, DJ stations and stages on a teacher's salary, but a small, simple party, with music on a CD player, DVDs playing, and alcohol being passed around. Naturally, Eternity and Broadway were in a _delightful _mood.

"_An-and then, in chapter 12 of my-my novel, the girl finally decides not to … er, to buy the—whoops!" _Broadway cackled as she tripped over air, _"There was a freaking rock in the way! Anyway, the girl decides that in order to get her life in order, she must grow up, and stop acting like drugs can solve her problems. So she quits buyin' em."_

"**Dude. That's deep," **Eternity said in awe, **"You're deep. Like, ah … like a bathtub, man."**

"_Yyyeeeaaahhh … hey! Look! It's Mister Mick-Mick-Mick-E-Di, MICKEY!"_

Indeed, Mickey the Mouse sat on an overturned crate, in front of the giant television, on which the girls had happily watched _High School Musical_ not so long ago. His eyebrows shot up at the sight of the drunken girls, whom he secretly called his protégés, and he smirked.

"Fun night?"

"_**The FUNNEST!" **_chorused the twins, dissolving into giggles. The smile struggled to stay on Mickey's face; it would hurt to do what he had to do.

"I'm glad," he whispered, choked up, "I'm glad you had fun. With your friends."

However, the pair picked up on his serious tone of voice. Eternity suspiciously raised an eyebrow, **"Wasswrong? Yuh soun' sorta weiiiiird."**

" … what?"

"_What's wrong? You sound sort of weird," _translated Broadway, who was not as intoxicated as her sister. Mickey swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Well … do you remember the prophesy, ladies?"

"**Currupts the **_**High Scool Musicol **_**peoples, issit?"**

"_Yeah, to corrupt the High School Musical characters, right?"_

Mickey nodded sadly, "Well … there was _one _condition I didn't mention."

Both girls—Broadway, wide-eyed, and Eternity, a drunken smile on her lips and wavering on her feet—stared up at him in curiosity.

"Eternity … Broadway … we Disney people are secretly conniving," Mickey began, "When Walk laid down this order, Minnie secretly changed it before I could read it … so that we could take all the credit for ruining this sensation and making everyone believe that the message was to be yourself."

Broadway gasped in shock, _"WHAT?!"_

"**Wot?"**

"So, because I must do so …" Mickey murmured, mousy tears coursing down his mousy face, "I must erase your memories of being in _High School Musical_. That way, Minnie and I will get the credit, and your lives will return to normal."

"_**HUH?!?!"**_

"The _HSM _gang will not mention you again—too busy coping with how you've altered their lives!—and will, in time, forget your names … well, technically, your aliases, but you know what I mean. You will forget me, them, and everyone you've met in the last few weeks. You will never see BlazeElemental-Danforth again. You will be two ordinary, healthy, crazy kids, under the same spell as the rest of the population; you will think Disney is a genius for producing such an honest, brilliant masterpiece. I'm sorry," Mickey was sobbing now, unable to keep it together, "But before I leave you … _forever_ … you must know that I do love you. My protégés. And I'll never forget you."

There was a long pause, as Mickey allowed his love to wash through him to the shell-shocked girls in front of him.

"Is there anything _you _want to say?"

" … _YOU SUCK!"_

"**BURN IN HELL, **_**RAT!**_**"**

Well. That feeling was nice while it lasted.

"Okay. Bye."

He raised his hands skyward, stiffly ignoring the twins' shrieks of mercy, before bringing them down in a bolt of purple light.

And then, there was nothing.

* * *

It was an ordinary day, in an ordinary country, in an ordinary garden. On an ordinary trampoline bounced two ordinary sisters, both clad in _High School Musical _shirts, like ordinary teenagers. After a while, both girls collapsed in an ordinary heap, breathlessly laughing … ordinarily.

"_Hey, you know what I think would be cool?" _the elder one asked. Her younger twin glanced over at her, a smile gracing her features.

"**What?" **she pressed when her sister did not continue.

She did not reply, frowning, as if lost in a different time, a different place, a different world …

And then, it was gone, and she smiled down at her twin.

"_Wouldn't it be interesting if we could _meet _the characters of High School Musical? I mean, they're so real—so _adult_—that I'd bet they'd be great friends. You know?"_

Her smile widening, the younger girl looked up towards the clear blue sky above them, **"Yeah. I bet it would."**

And the girls had no idea of how true this statement was.

…

"_Who the devil is putting all this unnecessary angst into our adventure on a trampoline?"_

_**FIN.**_


End file.
